Nya: The Warrior in Red
by JayHawk134
Summary: Nya is a young woman living in ancient Ninjago. After a failed attempt to bring her family honor, she makes a difficult decision that could change Ninjago history, and herself, forever.
1. Prologue: Invasion

**Hi guys! Here's that story I mentioned a while ago! It's basically a Ninjago parody of Mulan. Before we start, there are a few things you need to know.**

 **1\. These chapters will not be as long as the chapters on my other stories. This will make it so that I can finish and post chapters more quickly.**

 **2\. For the first few chapters, it may seem like a novelization. It will! But once I really get into the story, you'll notice some pretttty significant changes, and the story will start to take on a mind of its own. So bear with me! It'll be a blast! =D**

 **So read on and enjoy!**

Prologue: Invasion

Indistinct murmuring filled the night as the two guards chatted softly. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, a result from the smoldering embers in the stone bowls located at shelters across the wall.

As the sun disappeared behind the violet mountains, each returned to their posts. The guard opened the door and stepped inside the small roof constructed to protect people like him from the elements and shivered slightly. The night was cool, but not unpleasantly so.

He watched the final rays of sunlight disappeared, plunging the city of Ninjago into darkness until the very same rays woke it back up around twelve hours from now. The stars came out one by one, and he stepped out onto the wall to see them better. The view from here was amazing-he had wished on more occasions than one that he could bring his wife and children up here. Maybe someday…

A piercing shriek pierced the silence, startling him out of his wits. An instant later, something warm and feathery hit the back of his head, making him stumble forward. A hunting falcon.

It was immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of metal against stone. Bewildered, the guard stepped backwards as hundreds of iron hooks flew up and latched, in rapid succession, onto the granite barrier of the wall he stood on.

Finally coming to his senses, the guard started sprinting back towards the shelter, hollering, "We're under attack! Light the signal!"

Just before he reached the shelter, the door opened, and two Skulkin stepped out. He stopped in his tracks. "Garmadon," he muttered under his breath, and slipped past them to scale the ladder.

Lifting himself the last few rungs with strength fueled by pure adrenaline, the guard hastily grabbed a high-set torch and lit the signal lamp as a new, hulking figure hoisted himself up the wall and landed in a crouch. The falcon circled and landed on his shoulder.

"Garmadon himself," the guard realized, as his fellow guards noticed the signal and lit their own. Soon, fires could be seen lighting all across the borders of Ninjago. Though terrified, he stood, shadows from the fire playing strangely across his face, and proclaimed, "Now all of Ninjago knows you're here."

Much to his surprise, Garmadon only smiled. He picked up the large rendering of Ninjago's flag and held it over the flames, uttering one word.

"Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors flew open, startling Wu. Besides his aloof but ever-present scribe, Misako, he had asked to be left in solitude for the afternoon. As the three men standing in the archway comprehended who stood in front of them, they hastily bowed. "My apologies, Emperor Wu," the first man said breathlessly. Wu recognized him as General Brok-ston, and his two companions as imperial guards.

"Your majesty, the Skulkin have crossed our northern border," the general informed him, trying to appear calm and collected. Behind Wu, Misako frowned. "Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" The emperor silenced her with an upraised hand, inclining his head slightly to signal his general to continue. "Garmadon is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," he reassured.

Emperor Wu shot to his feet. "No! Send your troops to protect my people! Misako!" "Yes, your highness?" the scribe responded compliantly. The emperor stroked his long, white beard as he considered his options. "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the villages. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." The general stepped forward. "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him."

Emperor Wu shook his head. "I will not take any chances, General. A drop of tea can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

 **Sooo what'd'ya think? I can't wait to develop this story more! Hope you love it! =D**


	2. Chapter 1: Routine

Chapter 1: Routine

Nya picked at her breakfast, plucking out one grain of rice and balancing it on her chopsticks while murmuring under her breath, "Quiet and demure… graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…" She gave a small gasp and quickly wrote another character on her arm in black ink. "Punctual!"

A rooster crowed, and she leapt to her feet, nearly upsetting her half-finished breakfast. "Rufus!" she called, "Rufus McCalister! Where's my little Rufie-" She glanced down at the small white puppy dozing on the homemade rug and smiled. "Ah! There you are!"

The little dog shot to his feet, panting eagerly as Nya scratched him behind the ears and fastened a sack with a hole in it to his collar. "Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" The dog salivated even more as she added a slightly curved stick with a bone dangling from it to his collar.

Rufus gave a high-pitched, excited yelp and started chasing the bone, promptly running into the wall before redirecting himself out among the chickens, haphazardly spreading feed from the sack as he went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honorable ancestors, please help Nya impress the matchmaker today…" Nya's father paused as Nya's puppy dashed into the family temple, spreading cornmeal across the floor, then dashed back out again. Almost immediately after, the flock of chickens burst in and began pecking frantically at the feed. He sighed and continued, "Please, please help her."

Nya arrived just in time to see the chickens exiting the temple in a flurry of feathers. Wincing slightly, she rushed inside. "Father, I brought you some-Oops!"

Her foot caught on the top stair, tripping her and wrenching the pot from her hands. Her father deftly caught the falling teapot on the end of his staff, while the unattended teacup shattered on the stone floor.

"Nya…" he began, but she continued on, "I brought a spare!" and produced a second teacup from her sash.

"Nya…"

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…"

"Nya!" her father exclaimed in loving exasperation.

"And three at night," finished Nya, finally silencing herself as she poured her father his tea.

"Nya, you should already be in town! We're counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor," she agreed, "Don't worry, father, I won't let you down. Wish me luck!"

Her father smiled gently. "Hurry!" he urged, "I'm going to go… pray some more."


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

"Hiroki-ma, where is your daughter?" chided Chiyani, "The matchmaker is not a patient woman."

Nya's mother winced. "Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck."

Granny Mystake snorted lightly. "How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides," she held up a small cage with a jumpy cricket inside, "I've got all the luck we'll need." Holding it up to eye level, she whispered to it, "This is your chance to prove yourself."

Before Hiroki-ma or any of her friends could stop her, she stepped off the curb and into the busy street, one hand covering her eyes, the other holding the cricket cage.

"Grandma, no!" Hiroki-ma cried. She was ignored. Horse carts and other vehicles came to a screeching halt to avoid hitting the elderly woman in their path. Finally she stepped up onto the curb on the opposite side of the street, unharmed. Opening her eyes, she held up the cricket and smiled triumphantly. Ignoring the dusty tangle of angry commuters, she yelled, "Yup, this one's a lucky one!" Hiroki-ma sighed.

She looked up as Nya rode in on her horse, Flame, and announced, "I'm here!"

Hiroki-ma stared in disbelief. Her daughter had straw sticking out of her hair, her sash was askew, and she smelled like the family barnyard-she could tell from her place six feet away.

Nya saw the look her mother was giving her and cocked her head. "What?" Affording a glance at herself, she blew a piece of straw out of her face and protested, "But, Mama, I had to-"

"None of your excuses," her mother said briskly, "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Grabbing Nya's arm, she pulled her into the house, where Chiyani was waiting. Chiyani was one of her close friends, and she had agreed to help Nya get ready to meet the matchmaker.

Nya presented herself to her mother's friend, hoping to look at very least presentable, but Chiyani's disapproving glance told her otherwise. She held up Nya's arm to show her mother.

"This is what you give me to work with?" she addressed Nya, "Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse." Pushing Nya behind a folding screen, she proceeded to disrobe her, hanging her mud-splattered clothes over the top and guiding her to a large tub of water.

"It's freezing!" Nya cried, shivering as Chiyani and her helpers proceeded to pour buckets of ice-cold water over her head. "It would've been warm, if you were here on time," Hiroki-ma scolded. Nya sighed.

Chiyani pulled Nya out of the tub and back behind the screen. When they reemerged, Nya was adorned in a beautiful pink dress with an azure sash. Chiyani seated her in front of a mirror and proceeded to style her short ebony hair into an elegant updo, explaining, "We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride. Just my recipe for instant bride! You'll bring honor to us all."

Nya's mother grabbed her forearm. "Nya, what's this?" She twisted it slightly to show the inky words inscribed there. Nya hesitated. "Uh… notes… in case I forget something?"

Granny Mystake handed the cricket in its cage to Hiroki-ma, muttering, "Hold this. We're going to need more luck than I thought!"

Chiyani's helpers began speaking in rapid succession, finishing each other's sentences.

"Wait and see, when we're through…"

"Boys will gladly go to war for you!"

"With good fortune-"

"And a great hairdo!"

"You'll bring honor to us all!"

Crowding around her to apply a thick layer of makeup, they continued, "A girl can bring her family great honor in one way: by striking a good match, and this might be the day!"

Inspecting Nya yet again, Chiyani informed her, "Men want girls with good taste,"-her helpers interrupted her yet again-"Calm," "Obedient," "Who work fast-paced!"

"With good breeding," Hiroki-ma pointed out, only to interrupted by another helper, who was pulling Nya's sash tight, "And a tiny waist!"

She gave a quick glare before continuing, "You'll bring honor to us all. We all must serve our Emperor, who guards us from the Huns-a man by bearing arms; a girl by bearing sons."

Nya nodded slowly, a bit frazzled by all the bustle. In her opinion, a girl shouldn't need to primp herself up to pass; to her, honor meant character. She was smart and honest, and she was a hard worker. That's what men should be looking for in a wife.

But that wasn't how it was, so she tried to bring her family honor as best she could. And that meant impressing the matchmaker.

Chiyani stood back to admire her work, while her helpers scurried around, making last-minute finishing touches. She looked Nya in the eye and nodded in approval. "When we're through, you can't fail. Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale, how could any fellow say, "No sale"? You'll bring honor to us all!"

"There, you're ready," Hiroki-ma said proudly, sliding a delicate hairpiece shaped like a Phoenix into her hair.

"Not yet!" snapped Granny Mystake, pulling out a collection of items. As she handed each one to Nya, she explained, "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance. Beads of jade for beauty-you must proudly show it!" Finally, taking the cage from Hiroki-ma, she presented it to Nya. "Now, add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it!"

The group of women, looking very pleased, ushered Nya out the door to join the procession of maidens just passing by, on their way to the matchmaker.

Taking a deep breath, Nya murmured, "Ancestors, hear my plea, please don't let me make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree… keep my father standing tall."

"Scarier than the Undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker," the girls in front of her chorused, hope and fear alike shining in their eyes.

Hiroki-ma joined the crowd watching the maidens proceed down the street. A quiet rush of pride filled the group as each family saw their daughter off. "Destiny, guard our girls, help our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll…"

One phrase began to echo through out the people in the square, to the mothers, the daughters, the fogies playing chess, and everyone in between. It began as a hushed whisper, but grew to a quiet roar as the line of girls reached the matchmaker's house.

"Please bring honor to us…"

"Please bring honor to us…"

"Please bring honor to us…"

"Please bring honor to us…"

Finally everyone united in the hope they all felt and cried, "Please bring honor to us all!"

Then the matchmaker's door opened.


	4. Chapter 3: Matchmaker

**Hi everyone! Okay, so I know I've put up a million (4) chapters up in the last 2 days. Since this is my side story, for when I'm stuck on WU, the updates will be ridiculously sporadic. I have… let's see… 9 chapters written, so far, so I may just post them all in rapid succession, or spread them out for sake of giving you guys a fun snippet often, instead of an enormous chunk in a day, whatever I feel like. ;) just know that if Ifinish chapter (once you catch up to where I am) I'll post it. :) and there's a pretty important a/n at the end of the chapter, so read it!**

 **Oy and reviews! I got a bunch in response for starting this story, and I just want to say thanks a ton! I was worried what you guys'd think of it, but looks like I'm in good standing! XD and constructive criticism is always received with much gratitude, both on this story and all my others, so if something's off, tell me!**

 **ML-AWESOMENESS: yay I'm glad u like it!**

 **Kirbyfan8386: haha I hope so! And what kinds of season 5 things were you thinking of?**

 **iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: hehe you'll have to find out! Well… there will be a bit of love triangle involved… ',:)**

 **Wow that is one enormous a/n… :O**

Chapter 3: Matchmaker

She was a… large woman, dressed in a deep violet outfit similar to the ones her examinees wore, except many sizes bigger. She regarded the girls with a look that could only be described as a mix of disgust and boredom. All was silent as the girls waited for their names to be called.

"Flam-yi, Nya?" she said loudly.

Nya shot to her feet, trembling slightly from nerves. "Present!"

The matchmaker frowned and made a mark on her notepad. "Speaking without permission…"

Nya winced. "Oops…" She followed the matchmaker inside, with one final glance back at her hopeful mother and grandmother.

Granny Mystake frowned and muttered to Hiroki-ma, "Who spit in her bean curd?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were inside, the matchmaker inspected Nya closely, muttering to herself, "Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons."

Nya tried to hold herself well, telling herself to calm down. Of course she would pass. Suddenly, her cricket hopped out of his cage and skittered away. Nya gasped and frantically tried to put him back in-a difficult task, thanks to her long, flowing sleeves.

The matchmaker, oblivious to her examinee's struggling, ordered, "Recite the Final Admonition." She turned to face Nya, and in desperation, the pink-clad girl shoved the squirming cricket in her mouth and tried to smile daintily.

It was revolting. It kept moving around, legs churning. She tried to turn her expression of disgust into a light giggle, but it came out as a ridiculous sounding, "Mmm-hmm-hmm…"

In a final burst of desperation, she whipped out the paper fan from her sash and opened it quickly, using it to hide her face behind as she spat out the cricket. It skittered away quickly.

"Well?"

Oh yes. The Final Admonition. "Fulfill your duties, calmly and…" She glanced down at the notes written on her arm, which were smeared slightly. What came next? "Respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack." No! "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." Sweating like no lady should, she fanned herself in relief. At least that part was over.

The matchmaker grabbed the fan and inspected it, and Nya realized she was looking for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabbed Nya by the arm, where the notes were, and pulled her toward a table. The inky writing came off in her hand, but she didn't appear to notice.

"This way," she ordered, "Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement." She traced her fingers over her mouth in what was probably meant to be a wise-looking gesture, but the ink rubbed off with a squeak, and Nya's eyes widened. "You must also be poised," the matchmaker added, still completely oblivious to the ink that traced her lips like a man's mustache. Nya, staring at the Matchmaker, poured the tea obediently, but missed the cup. Realizing what she had done, she regained her composure and quickly filled the teacup.

She noticed the cricket relaxing happily in the tea. That pesky creature! Even as she was watching, the Matchmaker took the teacup.

"Um, pardon me…"

The matchmaker glared at her and snapped, "And silent!" She sniffed the tea and sighed in apparent pleasure.

Nya knew that if she let the matchmaker drink the cricket, her examination would be over. Complete fail. So she did the unthinkable. "Could I just take that back? One moment…" She grabbed for the cup.

The Matchmaker fought for the teacup, and they both fell back. The tea spilled all over the matchmaker, and the cricket hopped down her dress.

The matchmaker gasped in disbelief. "Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo!" Nya watched in horror as the ample woman tripped over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Nya desperately fanned the burned spot, but instead of going out, it burst into flames. The matchmaker shot to her feet and started to run around, screaming.

Outside, Granny Mystake leaned calmly over to Hiroki-ma and said cheerfully, "I think it's going well, don't you?"

They watched, smiles disappearing, as the matchmaker ran outside, screaming, "Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" Nya appeared next, teapot in hand. She threw tea over her, putting out the fire and soaking the woman.

Completely humiliated, she handed the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walked toward Hiroki-ma and Granny Mystake, face burning.

Absolutely furious, the matchmaker glared at her and yelled, "You are a DISGRACE!" Then she scowled and hissed, "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the family farm, Nya sighed, completely destroyed inside. That could not have gone any worse. She blew it-her one chance to bring her family honor. Gone.

She passed by the house, where her father sat on the porch. He greeted her with a warm smile, but, ashamed, she turned away and took Flame to the stable.

She paused as she passed her horse's water trough, her reflection staring back at her. So perfect, so done up. But it wasn't her. She sadly wiped the right half of her face clean of the makeup, the glanced back at her reflection. It was split-half Nya, and half… someone else. She felt tears spring to her eyes, not for the first time since the matchmaker catastrophe, and she quickly wiped off the rest of the makeup.

Leading Flame to his stall, she leaned against the wooden post and began singing softly.

 _Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride_

 _Or a perfect daughter_

 _Can it be?_

 _I'm not meant to play this part?_

 _Now I see_

 _That if I were truly to be myself_

 _I would break my family's heart._

 _Who is that girl I see_

 _Staring straight back at me_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

 _Somehow I cannot hide_

 _Who I am, though I've tried_

 _When will my reflection show_

 _Who I am inside?_

 _When will my reflection show_

 _Who I am, inside?_

 **Haha I love the matchmaker scene… did I do ok at capturing it on paper?**

 **And that important a/n… I need your opinions on the music. I LOVE the music from the movie, and you've seen me capture it in two ways-the song when they're getting her ready for the matchmaker, and the reflection song. Notice-with one, I treated the lyrics as rhyming dialogue, and with the other, I just played the lyrics as is. I know there are more songs later (which I may possibly tweak some lyrics… harhar…) so what do you guys want to see? Esp. with the Be A Man song, should I describe it, or just play the lyrics? Let me know! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Conscription

**Hi everyone! Sooo… I have a few questions.**

 **1\. Should Zane be a nindroid? It would add some spice to the story, but if you want me to stick to the script I can do that too.**

 **2\. I don't know who to make Lloyd play as. Any suggestions? I already have people for Lee Shang, the General, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Mushu, Chi Fu… maybe the cricket?**

 **Let me know what you think! And based on the reviews I got, I'm going to describe the rest of the songs. ;D**

 **Guest and guest: haha thanks! And ok! XD**

 **LightningPants: Thanks! I've never seen it so I wouldn't know, though… Is it good? ;D**

Chapter 4: Conscription

The next day, Nya and her father sat on a bench in the orchard, talking quietly. "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," he observed. He lifted the tip of a nearby branch, showing it to his daughter. "But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." He smiled kindly at Nya, and she returned his smile, though it pained her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the peace of the orchard. Suddenly, a barrage of drums sounded, breaking silence. Nya shot to her feet. "What is it?"

A large group of Imperial soldiers came riding over a hill, led by a man in an important looking uniform. Nya recognized him as the emperor's army general.

"Nya, stay inside," Hiroki-ma instructed, coming out of the house and following her husband to the gate to meet the soldiers.

Granny Mystake cleared her throat conspicuously, getting Nya's attention, and pointed toward a low section of the roof, gesturing for her to go watch. She nodded gratefully and ran over to it, peering over the roof.

The general halted his horse and opened a scroll, announcing, "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Skulkin have invaded Ninjago! By order of Emperor Wu, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Reading from list, he proceeded to call out names, passing out scrolls to each representative that stepped forward. "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!"

A young man a few years older than Nya stepped up and accepted a scroll. She recognized him as one of her older brother Kai's old friends, and hoped he and Kai would get to meet up again. "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place," he announced, his voice formal and respectful.

"The Flam-yi Family!"

Nya gasped. "No!"

Her father handed his crutch to his wife and walked over to the general, looking dignified. "I am ready to serve the Emperor."

Nya jumped down from her hiding place and ran out into the courtyard, protesting, "Father, you can't go!"

"Nya!" her father reproved. She ignored him and turned to the general. "Please, sir, my father has already fought for-"

"Silence!" the burly man ordered angrily, then turned to face her father. "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

He looked down. "Nya. You dishonor me." Nya felt tears spring to her eyes at the stern disapproval, but silenced herself. Her kind father had said nothing of her failure at the matchmakers, but now…

With a pointed glare at Nya, the general continued, "Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp." He handed her father a scroll, and he nodded."Yes, sir.

The general continued to read off names, but Nya heard none of them. All she could think about is her frail, elderly father going to a war he surely couldn't survive.

"The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!"


	6. Chapter 5: Decision

Chapter 5: Decision

Nya watched as her father pulled open his closet, revealing a suit of armor, and unsheathed a sword. He began practicing techniques, but after only a few maneuvers, his leg gave out and he fell against a pillar, panting. Nya sighed. If only there was another way…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nya poured her family their tea, then set her cup down with a bang. "You shouldn't have to go!"

"Nya!" her mother scolded.

Nya ignored her. "There are plenty of young men to fight for China! Kai is going; doesn't he count? He is a part of our family!"

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family, and Kai has gotten married and has his own family to fight for," her father said sternly.

Nya bit her lip, anger budding inside of her. "So you'll die for honor."

Her father set his lips into a firm line. "I will die doing what's right."

"But if you…"

"I know my place," her father said, with a tone of finality, "It is time you learned yours."

Nya stared at her father for a moment, then ran outside, sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nya sat huddled in a ball in the lap of the dragon statue, crying. The rain mingled with her tears, soaking her hair and dress, but she paid it no mind.

Raising her head, she glanced at her house. Through the window, she could see her mother and father talking. After a few minutes, her mother left, and her father picked up the candle and blew it out, leaving the house in darkness.

She knew they were talking about her. They didn't know what to do-Kai had never disobeyed like this. He had been an honorable son. But he was a son, and she was not. He could go to war to bring honor to the family, but she could not.

Or could she…

Nya thought only for a minute more, then she knew what she had to do. She had made her decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nya walked into the Family Temple, cool and collected. It was pitch-black outside, and a light rain continued to fall. She had removed her shoes as a sign of respect for her ancestors; if she was going to go through with her plan, she'd need all the help she could get.

Reaching for a pair of incense sticks, she lit them, placing them in the hanging statue her family kept of a small dragon. She knelt and murmured a prayer for help and strength, then got to her feet. Taking a final glance at her reflection in the mirror-like stone, she slipped her shoes on and returned to the house.

She darted into her parent's room, glancing lovingly at them. Her father looked so peaceful, without the worries of war etched into his face.

She hesitated only a moment before taking the conscription notice from his nightstand and leaving her phoenix hairpiece in its place.

Nya then made her way to her father's armor closet and removed the heavy suit of armor, struggling a bit under its weight. Dragging it out to the stable as quietly as she could, she quickly put it on and tied her short black hair up with a strap of red leather cord, the style she knew soldiers regularly wore.

She went to mount her horse, but Flame reared in terror at the sight of the armored being approaching him. Nya called out in soothing tones to calm him, then quickly mounted, grabbing the sword at her hip with one hand and the reigns with the other.

"Hiya!" she shouted, and Flame broke into a canter, then into a full on run, taking Nya past the gates, through the sleeping village, and on her way to join the army.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Granny Mystake shot up in bed with a gasp. She had been woken by a bright flash from the temple, and with a sudden burst of ominous inspiration, she ran to check Nya's bed.

It was empty.

The Flam-yis were awakened with a jolt as the door slammed open. Granny Mystake stood in the doorway. With an air of shock still lacing her tone, she cried, "Nya is gone!"

Nya's father leapt to his feet. His eyes immediately fell on the Phoenix hairpiece, and he stifled a gasp of horror. He then went to his closet. His armor was gone. "What? It can't be…" He ran out into the courtyard in only his nightclothes, hoping against hope that it was simply a misinformation. That his daughter was merely taking a night walk in the garden, or… something! Something other than the awful realization of what she must have done. "Nya! No…"

His wife caught up to him, grasping his arm as if it was a life preserver to save her from the reality that their daughter was gone. "You must go after her," she breathed, watching the unlatched gates flap open and closed in the wind, "She could be killed."

He looked down and replied sorrowfully, "If I reveal her, she will be." Her breath caught in her throat as she realized the truth of his statement.

Behind them, Granny Mystake came out of the house, wringing her hands, and murmured, "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Nya."


	7. Chapter 6: Ancestor

**I like this chapter! XD**

 **iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: Haha I completely agree!**

Chapter 6: Ancestor

The Family Temple was silent. It was nearly pitch-black, and it was difficult to see. But suddenly, the characters on the main tombstone began to light up, one by one. When they were all lit, a bright azure light shot out of each one, joining together to form the spirit of the Great Ancestor.

He turned to the small hanging dragon statue and commanded, "Darreth, awaken." The statue began to shiver slightly, and it let out a large puff of steam, masking itself in a thick sheaf of swirling smoke. After a few seconds, a small red dragon emerged from the fading cloud, proclaiming, "I live!" The Great Ancestor let out an exasperated sigh as the miniature dragon continued, his tone cocky, "So, tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there."

"Darreth…"

Darreth ignored him and continued cockily, "And lemme say something, anyone who's dumb enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE!" He proceeded to growl and snarl in a way that might have been intimidating, were he not eighteen inches tall.

"Darreth!" the Great Ancestor snapped, gesturing at three statues near the roof of the temple, "These are the family guardians. They…" He looked expectantly at the pompous dragon. Darreth's shoulders sank, and he scowled at the floor. "Protect the family."

"And you, O Demoted One…"

"I ring the gong," the dragon replied dejectedly.

The Great Ancestor nodded in approval. "That's right. Now, wake up the ancestors."

Darreth gave an exaggerated sigh and muttered, "One family reunion coming right up." Then he started pounding on his golden gong and yelled, "Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing. I, on the other hand…" he brushed the fringe on his head back admiringly, with a hopeful glance at the Great Ancestor, but all he got was a weary shake of the head. Well, it was worth a try.

Just like before, all of the tombstones began to light up, and in a few seconds, all of the ancestors were awake, filling the air with incoherent mumbling. Finally, the voice of one ancestor broke through-an elderly woman with pruny lips and pins in her bun. "I knew it, I knew it. That girl was a troublemaker from the start!"

"Don't look at me," another ancestor protested, "She gets it from your side of the family!"

"She's just trying to help her father!" yet another ancestor placated, jowls sagging. She was elbowed by another ancestor holding an abacus.

"But if she's discovered, Fa Zu will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!"

The first ancestor pursed her pruned lips and pointed out, "My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!"

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists," another said sourly.

"No!" she retorted, "Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" The azure spirits descended back into arguing, each sure their point was most correct.

Finally, one of them offered loudly, "Let a guardian bring her back!" Immediately, there were shouts of agreement, then more arguing.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!"

"No! The swiftest!"

"No, send the wisest!"

Finally, the Great Ancestor had had enough. "SILENCE!" he boomed, irritated, "We will send the most powerful of all."

Darreth chuckled modestly, clambering up to his old platform and striking a dramatic pose. "Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go."

The ancestors paused for a second, then everyone burst out laughing.

Darreth frowned. "Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" Taking a deep breath, he puffed out a tiny ember that quickly fizzled out. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point," he said smugly.

"You had your chance to protect the Flam-yi Family," the Great Ancestor said blandly.

"Your misguidance led Flam-yi Thang to disaster!" snapped one of the ancestors.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," muttered Thang, holding his severed spirit head in his hand. Quite literally.

Darreth gave an guilty grin. "And your point is?"

"The point is, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Nya," the Great Ancestor replied, sounding bored of the conversation.

Darreth's mouth fell open. "What? What? I'm a real dragon!"

The Great Ancestor sniffed derisively. "You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" he ordered, tossing Darreth out through the temple door.

Darreth stuck his head back in hopefully. "So you'll get back to me on the job thing. The Great Ancestor smacked him in the face with his gong, then rubbed his temples in annoyance.

Darreth plonked down the steps, dragging his gong behind him and muttering to himself. "Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." He reached the enormous statue and began banging the gong. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Nya! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" He scampered up onto the statue, dragging the gong. "Grr ... arrgh. Grr." He encircled its ear, snarling into it. "Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" He hit the ear with the gong, and it fell off, clattering to the earthy ground.

"Uh-oh…" he muttered slowly, suddenly becoming aware of the web of cracks that now covered the dragon he was supposed to wake. All of a sudden, the statue crumbled, leaving only dust, rubble, and a very chastened Darreth.

"Uh… Stoney? Stoney…" He winced. "Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!"

The voice of the Great Ancestor boomed across the yard. "Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?"

Don't panic. Dragons are courageous, right? Cool. Be cool. Darreth hefted the ear-less head of the dragon in front of him and poke it over the hill. Maybe they would believe it…

"Uh, yes, I just woke up!" he hollered, trying to sound regal and stone-dragony. "Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Nya! Did-did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?"

The Great Ancestor nodded sagely and commanded, "Go! The fate of the Flam-yi family rests in your claws."

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face." Darreth tried to make the head nod in affirmation, but the head through off his balance, and he tumbled down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him.

"Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something," he muttered, sucking in air through his teeth to mask the pain. He lifted the head off of himself and plonked down onto the ground, sticking out his bottom lip in dejection. "That's just great, now what?" he moaned, "I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road."

Nya's cricket hopped up beside Darreth and gave a series of chirps.

Darreth raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Go GET her! What's the matter with you?" he snapped, "After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple!"

Then the gravity of what he had just said hit him. "Wait a minute! That's it! I make Nya a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man," he smirked, grinning.

The cricket chirped again, hopping quickly to keep up with Darreth, who had started off at a run. The red dragon cocked his head. "And what makes you think you're coming?"

Another chirp.

"You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?"

More chirps.

"What do you mean, a loser?" he snapped, "What if I pop one of your antennae off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, or me?"

Chirp.

He set his teeth and started chasing the cricket, out of the Flam-yi estate and on his way to help Nya.

 **Haha so what do you think of Darreth? Good? Bad? Let me know! ;D**


	8. Chapter 7: Miracle

**iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: haha yup! His lines are mostly the same, but imagine them in his voice… it's pretty funny!**

 **LightningPants: haha I agree! Thanks!**

Chapter 7: Miracle

The Skulkin army came to a stop by a marsh. The air was thick and foggy. Garmadon sniffed the air suspiciously, then inclined towards the grove of trees to his left. His general nodded, and two Ninjagian soldiers were dragged out and thrown before him.

"Scouts of Emperor Wu," the bony general spat.

"Garmadon!" one of the solders gasped. Fear was apparent in their faces-Garmadon was not known for his mercy.

Garmadon smirked. "Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Skulkin army." His troops burst into raucous laughter-a harsh, grating sound that gave the two scouts shivers.

Building up his courage, the taller of the two soldiers glared at the leader of the Skulkin. "The Emperor will stop you."

Garmadon only grinned. "Stop me! He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies." His ruby eyes narrowed. "I'm ready."

The two soldiers quickly scurried off, one after the other.

Garmadon tilted his head back, apparently thinking. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

General Wyplash smirked, drawing his bow.

"One."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. Okay, how about this?" Nya deepened her voice and announced, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and, uh, tough." She tried to pull out her sword, but fumbled with the it. It dropped to the ground.

Flame rolled with laughter, and Nya scowled, hurling her shoe at him. "I'm working on it!"

She sighed. "Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army."

A spark of orange light danced on the edge of her vision, growing in a split second to become a roaring fire. She turned in panic to see an enormous light show against a large cliff of rock. The lights flickered but stayed strong, like a two-dimensional campfire. And nestled in the center of the flames was the shadow of an immense dragon.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" a brazen voice boomed, "Lemme hear ya say, 'Aaah!'"

"Aughhh!" Nya cried, terrified. The voice snorted and continued, "That's close enough!"

"A ghost!" she whispered, sure that her crabby, deceased calligraphy teacher was come to get her.

On the other side of the rocks, Darreth grinned. This was going great! Ignoring her whimper of fear, he announced, "Get ready, Nya, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" He glanced down at the cricket, who was making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicked at it. "C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me," he hissed, then raised his voice again so Nya could hear him. "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death."

Ready for the girl to rush up with open arms, begging for his esteemed help, he wasn't expecting her question.

"Who are you?"

He was taken aback, even though it made no sense for him to be. After all, she only knew him as the shadow before her. But still, she needed a proper introduction to her draconic savior! Striding out from behind the rocks, he began his spiel. "Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Darreth."

Nya stared at the tiny dragon for a moment.

Darreth smoothed his hands down his scaly girth and agreed, "Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" An instant later, he was being trampled by a horse.

Nya leaned over and picked him up by his tail, eyeing him with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

Darreth scowled, squirming out of her grasp. "Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing," he protested, flicking out his tongue with irritated impatience.

Nya's expression didn't change. "You're… um…"

Darreth liked where this was going. "Intimidating? Awe inspiring?"

"Tiny!"

So that's what she thought of him? He fought the urge to scowl at her, and instead, grinned widely. "Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." The horse snapped its teeth at him, and Darreth leaned back to avoid the sharp dentures. "DOWN, Bessy," he scolded.

Nya still looked like she needed a little convincing, so he continued, "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." Nya immediately donned an expression of shock. She placed an arm over her shirt protectively, and with her other hand, she slapped Darreth.

It stung. "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family," he snapped, "Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"

Nya looked chastened, and a little fearful, as she apologized, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

Darreth fixed a stern stare on her. "Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Nya nodded obediently.

"Alright. Okey-dokey!" he cheered, "Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags!" Inclining his head at her horse, he called, "Let's move it heifer!"

His plan was working! He grinned widely. _Guardianship, here I come!_


	9. Chapter 8: Impressions

Chapter 8: Impressions

Darreth grinned again. "Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two, three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Nya followed his instructions closely, strutting into the Moo-Shung camp. Darreth considered her from his hidden post near her shoulder. Truth be told, she looked more like a flatulent duck than anything else, but it was close enough. This was going great!

Nya dropped the walk as soon as she ducked into the nearest open-air tent. The air was warm and humid, and it felt sticky and muggy. _The tent smells of things that the human nose should never partake of,_ she thought, feeling stifled. They passed men trimming their toenails and picking their noses. "Beautiful, isn't it," Darreth breathed. Nya made a face. "They're disgusting."

Darreth shook his head. "No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention."

She came to an abrupt stop as man, apparently another recruit, announced, baring his chest, "Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" Nya averted her eyes, already made nervous of her ability to handle all of this.

Another recruit seemed to consider the tattoo for a moment before drawing his fist back and punching the other man solidly in the gut. His friend sniggered and called after him, "I hope you can get your money back!"

Nya felt lightheaded. "I don't think I can do this…"

Darreth snorted. "It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here," he counseled, gesturing at the man who had thrown the punch. The man spat on the ground and grumbled, "What are you looking at?"

"Punch him," Darreth offered, "It's how men say hello." Nya obeyed and caught the short, squat man in the back with a short but forceful punch. The momentum carried him straight into the enormous body of yet another man, approximately six feet tall, and nearly as wide, who smiled and said, "Oh, Yao, you've made a friend!"

"Good," Darreth continued, confident in his abilities, "Now slap him on the behind. They like that." Nya complied nervously, hoping Darreth was right. Besides Kai, she'd had absolutely no less-than-formal encounters with the male species, so she was riding on the tiny dragon's advice and hoping she wouldn't get killed.

Yao leaped into the air in surprise, then turned to face Nya, face a bright shade of angry red, and growled, "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy."

 _Great, I blew it,_ Nya thought desperately, _Thanks, Darreth._ Luckily, the ample man stepped forward and picked up Yao like he weighed nothing. "Yao, relax and chant with me," he instructed calmly.

Yao grumbled, but didn't openly protest. "Nanuami tofu dah," the larger man began, and Yao offered a less clear rendition of the chant, the red leaving his face. "Nonuamitofudah…"

"Feel better?"

Yao only grunted and scoffed at Nya, who was rapidly retreating, "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy."

Darreth caught the insult with incredulity. "Chicken boy!?" he snapped, "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Yao howled with animosity and grabbed Nya's arm, intent on producing a rapid three-hit pummel to teach a lesson. Nya saw it coming and ducked, and Yao's fist slammed into a tall, thin man's face instead. "Oh, sorry Ling," he apologized, then looked wildly around for his target. "Hey!" he snapped, reaching down to catch Nya before she could crawl away. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Ling kicked him into Zane, then attacked with a flying side kick. It quickly turned into a barroom brawl, with Zane at the bottom, swiping to get them off. Nya scrambled away.

"Hey! There he goes!" Ling called, spotting the wanna-be warrior heading in the opposite direction. The three men chased her through another muggy tent. She crouched behind a stack of crates and watched them push through the tent flaps. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

The three men realized too late what was on the opposite side of the tent. Yao skidded to a stop abruptly at the end of the food line, behind about a dozen more warriors-in-training. Ling caught his halt quick enough to stop as well, balancing precariously on the tips of his toes. Unfortunately, the tall one, Zane, stopped a split-second too late and crashed, knocking everyone over like dominoes. Nya poked her head out of the tent just in time to see the last of the men falling… straight onto the large cauldron of rice. Food emptied across the grassy area, and she winced. She felt everyone's eyes on her as they got to their feet and advanced, scowls on their faces.

Nya began backing up slowly. "Hey, guys…"


	10. Chapter 9: Captains

**Yay you get a couple more chapters today!**

"The Skulkin have struck here, here, and here," General Brok-ston noted, pointing at places on the map of Ninjago with a tasseled stick, "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Garmadon before he destroys this village."

"Exccellent strategy, sir! I do love surprisess," agreed his secretary, in a slightly nasally tone. His s's trailed off loosely, and Jay couldn't help but notice he sounded like a snake, ready to strike. He'd never really liked Skal-Les.

General Brok-ston inclined his head, apparently considering the two men in front of him. "You will stay and train the new recruits, Cole. Jay will stand as your second in command. When Skal-Les believes you're ready, you will join us… Captains.

Cole could only stare at his father in shock. A single word escaped Jay's mouth, more a squeak than a statement. "Captains?"

The general nodded sagely. His secretary, however, had a different reaction. With a mix of shock and disbelief painted on his face, he sputtered, "Thiss is an enormouss ressponsibility, General! Perhaps soldierss with more experiencce?"

The general only stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Top of their class, extensive knowledge of training techniques… an impressive military lineage… I believe these two will do an excellent job."

Cole seemed to recover his voice, and assured his father, "Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir."

"Thank you, sir," Jay added quickly, glancing at his colleague.

General Brok-ston nodded in approval and got to his feet. "Very good, then. We'll toast Ninjago's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks."

He stepped out of the tent, and Skal-Les stood as well. "And believe me, I won't leave anything out," he hissed, before exiting as well.

Cole followed, concealing a small smile, but Jay hesitated. A grin spread itself across his face, and he put his hand on his sword. "Leader of China's finest troops," he fantasized, "No, the greatest troops of all time." A thrilled chuckle bubbled up inside of him, and he stepped outside as well.

Cole, Skal-Les, and the general were already outside, watching the scene unfold before them with impassive expressions. Cole resisted the urge to facepalm as Jay bounced outside, a grin on his face. The brawny man could see the question on his comrade's lips, _So, when do we start?_ Thankfully, the humiliating tangle of soldiers and rice caught his eye before the words came out, and he skidded to a stop, smile disappearing. Mostly.

"Mosst impresssive," Skal-Les deadpanned, watching with a raised eyebrow as the troops pummeled each other.

General Brok-ston mounted his imperial stallion with a smooth, practiced grace, then called, "Good luck, Captains!" He rides off, followed by two disciplined lines of soldiers on albescent horses.

Cole took a step forward and murmured, "Good luck… Father."

Jay rolled his shoulders, ready to take on the world. Or at least these pugnacious soldiers. "Day one."

"Soldiers!" Cole snapped, voice commanding authority. The soldiers separated, revealing a young man cowering in a ball on the ground, and chorused, "HE started it!"

 _A troublemaker,_ Cole thought distastefully, _Great._ He leaned down to the soldier's eye level and growled, "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."

Nya quickly got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her armor. "Sorry…" She winced at how femininely the apology came out and corrected herself, "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges… just gotta KILL something. Fix things… a… cook outdoors…" she trailed off. The burly captain was eyeing her with contempt. "What's your name?" he snapped.

Nya froze. A name! She needed a name! She attempted a reply, but only a few weak mumbles came out.

The secretary got in her face. "Your commanding officer just assked you a quesstion!"

 _Darreth… help…_ she thought desperately, then recovered herself as she sensed the tiny dragon by her ear, unbeknownst to the men around her. "I've got a name… and it's a boy's name, too." _Well, that sounded completely idiotic._

"Ling! How 'bout Ling?" Darreth piped up. Nya scowled and nodded backwards, to the tall, skinny man. "HIS name is Ling."

Cole heard her. "I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!"

Darreth combed his mind for names. "Uh… Ah-chu!"

"Ah-chu!" Nya said desperately, realizing how ridiculous it was a split-second too late.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "AH-CHU?!"

Darreth snickered in her ear. "Gesundheit! Hee hee ... I kill myself."

"Darreth…" Nya muttered angrily.

"DARRETH?"

"No," she said truthfully. Cole was getting impatient. "Then WHAT is it?!"

Darreth's eyes lit up. "Ember! A hot and spicy name for a hot and spicy girl-er, man, eh?"

 _Finally! A real name._ "It's Ember," Nya said, relieved.

"Ember." Cole didn't look convinced.

"'Course, with fire you could always get burned, so use appropriate safety prec-" Nya reached back and grabbed the little dragon, silencing him while making it look like she was scratching her neck.

She met his dark eyes. _They're nice eyes,_ she noticed, feeling a twinge of something inside of her as she confirmed, "Yes. My name is Ember."

"Let me see your conscription notice," Cole ordered, holding his hand out. Nya fumbled with the scroll tied to her belt, then handed it to him. His eyes narrowed as he read it. "Flam-yi? THE Flam-yi?"

The secretary seemed surprised, too. "I didn't know Flam-yi had a son."

Hoping to save the situation before it nosedived, she lowered the pitch of her voice and explained, "Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much!" She attempted to spit on the ground nonchalantly, but failed miserably.

"I can ssee why," the secretary muttered to Jay, loud enough for everyone to hear, "The boy'ss an absolute lunatic!" Snickers filled the air as the young soldiers caught wind of his words.

 _Okay, Cole, exercise authority. Make them respect your position._ "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ember, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice," he snapped, then added, "Tomorrow, the real work begins."

Grumbling filled the air as Darreth leaned closer to Nya's ear and muttered, "You know, we have to work on your people skills."


	11. Chapter 10: Recognition

Chapter 10: Recognition

 _RRrrrIIIIIiiiIinnNNgggg!_

Nya pried her eyes open, her eyes slowly focusing on something in front of her. A cricket? It was making an awful racket. She was trying to sleep! Blinking blearily, she recognized Darreth standing on her blanket, grinning and holding the make-shift alarm clock. "All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" he beamed, "C'mon, hup, hup, hup!"

Nya groaned and pulled the blanket tighter over her, only to have it whisked off by the tiny dragon. "Get your clothes on, get ready!" he urged, seeming unaffected by the early morning. "Got breakfast ready," he continued, holding out a steaming bowl of food with bacon and eggs arranged in a smiley face on top. "Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!"

His sharp eyes caught a pair of antennae in the porridge, and he quickly used the chopsticks in his hand to tweeze it bug out, tossing it aside with a scowl. "Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"

"Am I late?" Nya asked, rubbing her eyes in a futile attempt to eradicate the sleep in them.

She got a mouthful of rice porridge as an answer. "No time to talk," he continued, ignoring her question, "Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt."

Nya frowned. "But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Darreth scolded, "Now let's see your war face."

Nya looked at him blankly. With a mouth full of porridge, she looked less like an intimidating warrior and more like a sleepy chipmunk.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover," Darreth mocked flatly, "C'mon, scare me, girl!"

Nya quickly swallowed her porridge. "Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!" she growled, lunging forward and baring her teeth.

"That's my tough looking warrior!" he praised, "That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!"

Just as Nya was about to take another bite of porridge, Flame poked his head through the tent flaps and began to neigh frantically.

Darreth was taken aback. "What do you mean, the troops just left?"

"They WHAT?" Nya dropped the porridge in shock and frantically began slipping into her rubescent armor, then rushed out of the tent, accidentally upsetting it on the way.

Darreth waded out of the collapsed tent just as she was riding off. "Wait, you forgot your sword!" he called, toting the heavy blade, then gave a melodramatic sniff and muttered to the cricket, "My little baby, off to destroy people…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Order! People, order!" Skal-Les snapped, stalking through the rowdy camp in irritation.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" someone called, followed closely by, "Sweet and pungent shrimp!"

Skal-Les scowled and muttered, "That'ss not funny."

Nya rushed up to join the group of soldiers, looking a bit haggard.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning," Ling teased slyly, "Why, hello, Ember! Are ya hungry?"

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich," Yao agreed, smacking his fist into his opposite palm. Nya had no doubt he was fully prepared to fulfill that debt, undoubtably giving her a goose egg and a throbbing headache. Perfect for the first day of training. Great.

She took a step backwards, then froze. Yao left her mind immediately. The man at the end of the line… he seemed familiar.

Too familiar. She had seen him for only a second, before he moved back behind the other soldier, Zane, but she felt a mounting horror as Zane stepped back, revealing the man again.

It was Kai.


	12. Chapter 11: Training

Chapter 11: Training

Kai was here! How could he- _No,_ she scolded herself, _How could_ I _?_ Of course Kai would be here! But if he recognized her… _When,_ she corrected herself, _He'll recognize me even if I turn into a newt._ She'd just have to… stay out of sight. Something. If he brought her secret to light, even unintentionally, she would be killed immediately. Things just got a lot more complicated.

"Soldiers!" Cole snapped, drawing Nya, and everyone else, out of their own worlds, "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Jay nodded behind him, glad Cole was willing to take care of the disciplinary stuff. His expertise was more in the fighting, the technique, the mechanics of it all. Cole better fit the role of yelling at insubordinates.

Cole shed his shirt, and Nya stared in awe. His chest, thickly corded with muscles from years of intense military training, was both impressive and intimidating at the same time.

"Ooh, tough guy," she heard Yao mutter next to her.

Cole nodded at Jay, and the young man pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it, first at Yao, making the men surrounding him step back quickly, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Yao. Thank you for volunteering," Cole said politely, giving Jay a sideways glance, "Retrieve the arrow." Jay caught the look and barely stifled a grin. He knew Cole well enough to see past the stern outlook and into the mirthful twinkle in his eye. This was going to be good.

Yao glared at Cole. "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on," he snapped, stalking over to the pole and preparing to climb it.

Jay stepped forward. "One sec, Yao, I think you're missing something." Leaning over a small black box nestled beside the pole, he pulled out two giant medallions. "This represents discipline, and this represents strength," he informed, indicating one at a time, "You need both to reach the arrow." He tied them around Yao's wrists, the sudden weight pulling the short man nearly to the ground.

Yao struggled to pull them up, then leapt onto the pole, scrambling up it like a demented monkey. He made it nearly six feet up out of pure will, then gravity began to take its toll on the combined weight of man and medallions, and he started to slide down. Digging his teeth into the smooth wood did nothing to slow his descent, and Nya winced. Think of the splinters!

He hit the ground with a thump. Jay gave a challenging look to the rest of the men, then nodded at the pole. Each sure they could make it up easily, they converged on the medallions. The two captains watched as each prospective soldier made it not even twenty feet off the ground. Ling, Miko, Kai, Naro, Tyrel, Zane, Ember… one by one, the troops put on a miserable performance.

Cole sighed. "We've got a long way to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drums sounded in the dry air as the two captains stood in in front of their troops. Jay hoisted a handful of bō staffs out of the clay pot and tossed them towards the new recruits, grinning slightly. Cole was strong, and a GREAT leader, but skill… Jay had skill. It was his turn to show off.

He watched with slight amusement as Yao caught Ember's staff. Ember scowled a him, only to be tripped by it from behind, landing him flat on his back. Yao looked innocent as he dropped the extra staff and earned yet another scowl from Ember.

Jay kept his face impassive as he shouted, "Let's get down to business to beat the Skulkin!" Using the tip of his staff to hurl the two clay pots into the air, he spun it masterfully several times before smashing the simple pots in the way back down. A collective gasp of awe was heard up and down the ranks, and again, he suppressed a grin. This was going to be interesting.

Cole watched as his best friend demonstrated his skill with the staff. Based on how the troops were going so far, they'd never come close to Jay, but hopefully they would be able to hold their own. Eventually. A disturbance in the middle of the group caught his attention, and he groaned inwardly as he caught sight of Ember flailing his staff wildly, sweeping the other men off their feet like ninepins. You'd think there was a clawdunger beetle in his shirt or something.

"You'd think they sent me daughters instead of sons," he muttered under his breath to Jay before stalking over to Ember. "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,"t he snapped, dodging a wild swing before grabbing Ember's staff, "But you can bet that before we're through, mister, I'll make a man you of you."

Skal-Les made a smug note on his report.


	13. Chapter 12: Discovery

Chapter 12: Discovery

 _Archery!_ Jay thought, _Who can fail at archery? I mean, all it is is a bow, a pointy stick, and years and years of practice…_ In a fluid, graceful movement, he hurled three pommelberries into the air and pinned them against the targeted tree with as many arrows, then stepped back to watch as the recruits tried to copy him, only succeeding in wasting a lot of pommelberries and hitting none of them. He even caught Ember trying to shoot an arrow with the rubescent fruit already threaded onto the point. _Nope, not archery._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staff in hand once again, Jay let his lip curl into a smirk, mirroring the ones painted on the recruits' faces. They all hefted throwing stones, sure they could land a blow this way. After all, he did have a full bucket of water balanced on his head. How hard could it be?

"Once you find your center, it's a sure win-win," he instructed, effortlessly knocking every single stone away without spilling a drop.

Ember was up next. Unlike with Jay, Yao, Kai and Zane looked smug as they managed to tip Ember's bucket with the first stone, then proceeded to pepper him with rocks. He swung his staff wildly, and Cole stepped back as the single stone Ember managed to hit came flying back. It was a miracle he had even hit one, blinded by the bucket covering his head. The stone bounced off Zane's chest with a strangely hollow-sounding clink and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Cole scowled and picked up the stone. "They're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot," he muttered to Jay, "I don't have a clue how they'll ever be real soldiers."

Jay cocked his head and considered them. "You never know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai grinned and let out a low chuckle as he watched Ember's less than professional performance. He would've done no better, he knew, but this was hilarious to watch, and he didn't have a bad rep to worry about. Training wasn't so bad… unless you were Ember.

Then the young warrior slowly pushed the bucket up, uncovering his dripping face, hair loose, and Kai's heart stopped. The way the undone ebony hair framed the dark almond eyes… _No way._

"Here, Ember, let me _help you,_ " he said through gritted teeth, grabbing the youth's elbow and all but dragging him away. He could feel a flinch upon contact, only confirming his suspicions.

"Soldiers, fall out," he heard Captain Cole order, and he dragged Ember to his empty tent and shut the flap behind them. Grabbing a dry towel from his things and draping it around Ember's tense, shivering form, he sat down on his sleeping mat and asked, "Is that better?"

The youth nodded slowly, and Kai nodded in approval. Then he sprang to his feet and lunged across the tent, grabbing Ember's shoulders with a glare. "Then what are you doing here, Nya?!"

 **Harhar discovery! Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions or anything, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
